Tales Of The Wolf
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: What would have happened if the Doctor had been scratched by the werewolf in Tooth and Claw? [10Rose]Who's coming?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales Of The Wolf**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What would have happened if the Doctor had gotten scratched by the werewolf in Tooth and Claw?

Captain Jack is in this one and he's off a flirtin' with Rose so it's AU for sure. The Doctor still dislikes him… I thought I might as well have some fun with this, being practically handed my storyline, timeline and humour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose ran, being chased by Blitheen from Raxicoricofallapatorious. "Hurry up, Doctor!" she shouted over her shoulder, snapping her fingers hurriedly.

If anyone had noticed that the girl was talking to an animal that looked distinctively like a wolf, they didn't say anything.

The Doctor let out a growl and then gave a delighted little laugh. Two weeks as a wolf and he was still finding the quirks. "I've always wanted to do that!" he told Rose telepathically, voice unchanging in her head as he quickly ran to her side, tail wagging.

Rose began to gasp for lack of oxygen, and the Doctor nudged her with his wet nose. "Hop on, Rose, they're gaining."

Rose looked at the wolf beside her doubtfully, but when he gave an impatient growl she obeyed, sighing and swung her legs over him, holding on tightly to the string around his neck that was holding a leather pouch with his sonic screwdriver.

"Careful," the Doctor warned her, and Rose smiled. Finally reaching the TARDIS, Rose jumped off of the Doctor as he charged through the dog door. Rose quickly unlocked the front door as quickly as possible and darted through, slamming it behind her and locking it.

Looking up, she saw the Doctor sitting in the Captain's chair with his feet up, his brown hair ruffled and brown eyes glowing with a strange golden glow that came from being a wolf. "I'm getting tired of this," Rose told the Doctor wearily as he patted his lap, smiling at her.

Rose obliged and climbed up onto his lap like a little child, curling into a ball against his chest. "I know," the Doctor whispered softly, holding her close and gently cuddling her. "I am too."

The 'Curse Of The Werewolf' was by far the most appropriate name Rose had come up with, and it was a great name to describe what the Doctor had. Instead of changing at day and night like normal werewolves, in the Doctor's case, he changed in and out of the TARDIS. Outside he became the telepathic wolf that looked like a dog, inside he was the handsome, tenth Doctor that Rose knew and loved.

And that was why they were where they were. Apparently, according to legends, there was a cure, much to the relief of the Doctor. However, the legends didn't exactly say _where_ the cure was to be found, much to the annoyance of everyone/thing living inside the TARDIS.

"Where's Jack?" Rose asked suddenly, sitting up straight on the Doctor's lap.

The Doctor sighed. So much for a romantic moment. Guess he had to try a little harder. "Dunno, don't really care – " He wrapped his arms tighter round her waist and pushed her gently back against his chest, wanting her to relax, but Rose refused to.

"Is he still out there? Where – " Suddenly there was a clang from the kitchen and Rose gave a little laugh. "I remember now – "

"He pleaded not to go on this one, remember? Once I said we're aiming not to kill anything – "

"He promptly locked himself in his bedroom," Rose completed smiling.

"Right. We don't have to get him yet," the Doctor told her smiling. "I liked it when there was just the two of us…"

"You mean before Jack came onboard and disregarding all of your rules concerning flirting?" Rose smirked, teasing him.

The Doctor sighed and changed the subject. "He didn't come to the hospital on New Earth _or_ to see the queen with us," he pondered, frowning slightly.

"That's because if I remember correctly, we dropped him off to visit friends when we went to New Earth, and he was in here sick with the flu when we went to visit the queen."

"But still," the Doctor protested. "The queen? Couldn't he have made it for _that_?"

"I'm sure he would have, _if _we were going to see the queen _in the first place_! You said…"

"I know, I know. We were going to see a movie." He frowned. "It _was_ a movie we were going to see, wasn't it?"

Rose didn't have time to reply, for another crash came from the kitchen, followed by bits of shouting from Jack. "Ooh," she winced and shuddered. "Maybe I should go help him," she said next, about to scoot off the Doctor.

"No you're not," the Doctor replied firmly, capturing her once more and tugging her back against his chest. There was no way he was going to spend a minute on his ship without Rose at least touching him. "Jack can take care of himself," he told her mildly, smirking as he traced patterns on one of her hands.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; you never told me Time Lords were so comfortable."

The Doctor gave a silent laugh and rested his forehead briefly on hers. Rose smiled nervously as he pulled her even closer against his chest. She let him rest his nose in the crook of her neck. She had missed this, his scent, his closeness… the feel of his arms around her, locked in a firm, reassuring hug. She had missed his human being-ness. Not that she minded his wolf form. She loved burying her head in his fur whenever she gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his massive body and stroking his fine fur; inhaling his husky smell.

His breath came across her neck softly and she pressed back against him, smiling, now leaning firmly against him. The Doctor's nose slipped from her neck and his lips took the place where it had been. Rose held in a breath as he kissed her neck, softly at first, then more firmly. Rose smiled right before she slipped from his grasp, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"Think I'll go see how Jack is doing, yeah?" The Doctor just looked at her for a moment. "Take us… do you think Justicia… on second thought, I've had enough Blitheen. Try for… I don't know. Tarion?"

"Sure," the Doctor replied gamely, and before Rose could turn around he had stepped down from his perch and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. Letting go, he turned to the console panel as Rose turned to the kitchen, smiling, her cheeks as red as her namesake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Rose called tentatively as she entered the kitchen warily.

"Hmm?" the captain mumbled back.

Rose smiled as she took firmer steps into the kitchen and was immediately swept into a whirlwind hug attack. "Um?" she asked hesitantly, looking at Jack with confusion.

"Do you know how bored I've been stuck here for three days?" Jack demanded and Rose snickered. "I don't want you ever to leave my behind again! Never ever, Rose Tyler, do you hear me?" Rose shook with laughter as Jack began to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop!"

"I won't until you promise!" he told her, grinning and continuing his assault. Rose couldn't get the words out; she was laughing so hard. She doubled over and tried to escape, but Jack wouldn't let her.

The Doctor must have heard Rose screaming, for he practically flew into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he demanded, glaring at Jack.

"Just having a bit of fun, Doc," Jack replied grinning as he continued to tickle Rose.

"Okay, okay, enough. Get off of her," the Doctor practically growled at the ex-time agent. Jack raised his eyebrows but let go of Rose, who stumbled over to the Doctor.

"It was just… a bit of fun…" Rose gasped out as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was flushed and shaking, but she was beaming and happy. "Best… bit of fun I've had in a long… time."

"You and me both," Jack replied, grinning at her. The Doctor did not return the smile as he wrapped his arm around Rose. Jack raised an eyebrow at them. "Slightly possessive, are we, Doctor?" he smirked, quirking his head.

The Doctor glared at Jack and Rose stopped laughing. "We're here," was all he said.

Rose looked at Jack and shrugged before following the Doctor out of the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: As this author gets ready to watch Love and Monsters!

A/N: -has come back from watching Love And Monsters- Hmm… I must say, it was… interesting. I particularly love Kennedy's description of the noise the TARDIS makes. "That… is the sound of the universe." And, like so many people, I can now say, "' I can see!' said the blind man", coz I now realize that Raxicoricofallapatorious' twin planet is called Cum! Ha hah! I actually get fictions now! Oh, and Jackie Tyler at the Laundromat… gotta love it. "First time we meet and I'm flashing my knickers at ya!" or something like that. I love Elton's whole target lesson thing. Number one: determine target. Ha hah! It made me laugh when she made him take off his shirt. And the fact that Rose and the Doctor show up and the Doctor kind of winces and takes a step backwards and kind of goes… "Not me who's here to talk" or something like that. (I would love the actual quotes, btw!) and Rose just comes barging in and is all… "You upset my mum!"

For not having much of Rose and the Doctor action, I enjoyed it! –Winces- don't tell Amber I said that.


	2. Out Of Control

_**Disclaimer: I wish. I just own my insanely thought out plot, and I wish I could take credit for the idea of the Doctor becoming a Werewolf, but I can't. Oh well, have to make due!! **_

_**Note: For those of you who don't like this chapter because of the Doctor not losing control and having the urge that most werewolves should TRULY feel, I actually did write it originally like that. Rose gets all scared XD contact me somehow if you want me to post it.  
**_

_**Tales Of The Wolf**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Out Of Control**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose, Jack and the Doctor charged out the TARDIS doors, Rose and Jack through the main one, the Doctor through the dog door that had mysteriously appeared. As soon as his hands touched the earth he became a wolf. He bounded out eagerly and Rose followed him, laughing, as Jack remained a few steps behind. Where they were was clean and empty; they must have landed in a field of some place. No trees, just dirt and little flowers here and there. It was chilly, and Rose wrapped her jacket tighter around her as she continued to follow the Doctor. They were the only things for miles and miles.

"Chase your tail," she called to the Doctor, and he cocked his head sideways at her, staring with unblinking gold eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked her in her mind.

"No!" she replied laughing. "And then you can beg! You are a dog after all," she teased him.

The Doctor looked over at Rose with incredulity right before taking a running leap at her saying, "I'm a dog, eh?" He leaped up and pushed his front paws gently down on her shoulders, the weight of him knocking her down like he knew it would. Rose quickly put her hands out to break her fall. She could hear the Doctor panting in her ear and she smiled. He immediately backed up so that she could see his face and gave a literally wolfish grin. "Is that what I am? A dog?"

"Yeah."

"No, not any dog. _Your_ dog," he corrected, and Rose grinned, her heart beating faster. Even when he was an animal, his smile could still turn her to mush.

"Someone needs to work on his pick-up lines," Rose murmured as the wolf bent down and gently licked her nose. Rose giggled and stroked his head gently.

Jack coughed from where he was standing. "Sorry to break it up, but there's a time and a place."

Rose wriggled around on the ground underneath the Doctor's dead weight when he didn't shift, and looked over at Jack. "Yeah, it's right now," she told him, grinning.

The Doctor turned to Jack with what definitely looked like a glare. It amused Rose at how the Doctor, even in his wolf form, could give expressions that were so like him. You could just... tell he was the Doctor. "He's stealing my lines," the Doctor told Rose, indignant.

Rose grinned and strained to look round at Jack again. "You're stealing his lines," she told him, passing on the message with a wide grin. She turned around again and buried her face in the Doctor's neck.

Jack frowned. When the Doctor had first become a werewolf, he had soon discovered telepathy was part of their communication. Or maybe just this werewolf. Whatever the case, there was a few problems. One, the telepathy powers were limited so only one person could hear him. Two, Rose had been the one he had chosen because she was the one he had thought of first; the one he had tried to contact first, not Jack. Then again, Jack considered it doubtful whether the Doctor would have changed his mind if he had known the conditions before he had thought of Rose, and he honestly couldn't blame him. Jack may be the stronger one (strongly doubtful by all aboard the TARDIS) Jack may be the one who can shoot, Jack may be the one with the quick mind and wits (again, strongly doubtful by all aboard the TARDIS) but Rose was… Rose. She was charming, beautiful, witty, clever, and the Doctor loved her. Well, Jack loved her too, but the Doctor and Rose had something. It was there in the concerned statements, the joyful moments of pronouncing a very long word for the first time, the teasing comments, the shared glances, the victory grins and hugs, the comforting cuddles… Had _he_, Captain Jack Harkness, thought of the word '_cuddles'_? Gosh, he was getting old. Or he'd been spending way too much time with Rose on earth. The words you pick up…

Anyway, the Doctor's telepathic messages weren't passed onto Jack, so therefore, he could only hear Rose's side of the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, in my ninth self, I said that to you... so you _can't_ say that to me, it's been claimed," the Doctor growled back, and Rose knew that he wasn't mad at her, but at Jack.

Rose repeated it to Jack slowly. Jack's response was to snort and make the 'Whatever' sign.

The Doctor gave something that sounded like a sigh and Rose gently reached up. Not knowing if she would hurt him or not, she hesitated. The Doctor stilled and waited while Rose smiled and softly began to stroke his nose. He gave a grunt of pleasure and rubbed his nose into her hand.

"Come on, Doctor, Rose... let's get you up." Jack held out a hand to her as the Doctor gave another little hiss that sounded like a sigh. He rolled off of Rose carefully and onto the ground, watching as with one last look to the Doctor, Rose accepted the Captain's hand and stood up slowly, then brushed off the dirt from her jacket and pants.

"Come on, Doctor," she called to the wolf affectionately as he sidled up to her obediently, and she ran her fingers absently through his warm, fine fur. The Doctor made a little noise that sounded like a purr.

"Doctor, did you just _purr_?" Rose asked, incredulous.

The wolf gave a shrug-like gesture with a gleam in his eye.

"Right, before this gets to weird and Rose starts making out with a wolf, I say we continue on?"

Rose nudged Jack. "He said he can bite you for me."

Jack glanced over at her and nudged her back. "I don't want to become a werewolf."

"All the more reason to bite you," Rose returned, grinning.

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Thought you might," Rose told him, still grinning at the look Jack shot her.

The Doctor nudged Rose. "You need to be my brains, Rose," he told her.

Rose sighed. "No way am I doing that again."

"You get to save the world!" the Doctor protested.

"No, I get to save you," Rose corrected, smiling sweetly down at her wolf as the trio began to walk.

"Doesn't that count?" he asked, pausing.

"Yeah, sure it does," she grinned before leaning down and tussling his fur.

"Stop!" he protested, shaking his fur back down.

"What's to stop me?" Rose teased, laughing as she did it again. "You can't, coz if you scratch me, I become like you, and you don't want that, do you?"

The Doctor sighed. "Nope."

Rose suddenly felt dizzy. "Umm… Doctor?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" she felt him whisper in her mind.

"Something's wrong…"

"Let me get Jack," was his swift answer as he ran back to where Jack had been walking alone, letting the two have time and space. A few minutes later and Jack came running. He caught her as she stumbled into him.

"The Doctor…" she whispered, clinging to Jack's arm.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, concerned. "What's that bad wolf gone and done now?" he teased.

Rose pulled away from Jack, her eyes glazed over. "What…" she gasped. "What did you say?"

"I asked what the Doctor has done now. He's being bad, isn't he? Taking advantage of the wolf act," he joked.

"No, Jack. He hasn't done anything… something… help," she muttered as she fell in his arms again. He wrapped both of them around her tightly, supporting her.

Jack turned and eyed the golden-eyed wolf who was looking at them with the air of someone concerned.

The Doctor was more than just concerned, he was truly upset. He should be the one helping Rose right now; she was his. Instead he had to sit and watch, in fear of hurting her while Jack caught her and carried her… it had been his responsibility, and he had blown it.

"Rose, come on, love, you can make it." Jack was referring to consciousness, but Rose mumbled in reply. He pressed his ear to her head so he could hear.

"We almost there, Doctor?"

"Almost there," Jack grunted in reply, and was sure at this stage Rose couldn't tell the difference between his voice and the Doctor's, let alone the lie he had just told.

"Good. Something's… something's wrong…" She stumbled and fell, but Jack caught her. He felt her grip slacken as she slumped against him, almost falling to the ground before Jack finally caught her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rose? Rose? Rose, please answer me. You're scaring the Doctor, honey. Come on, Rose…"

Rose stirred, concerned voices until now swamping over her gently like a calm, ocean wave. It was the 'Doctor' that did it, that made her open her eyes with an urgency she hadn't felt since the Game Station ordeal. She needed to see her Doctor again, desperately.

"Doctor? Where's my Doctor?" she mumbled as her eyes got focused to the light.

"He's - oh, you're alright! He's coming, he's coming, and he's here." Jack's face swam into vision, and she felt his fingers smooth back a strand of her hair. She was lying on something soft, on her back.

Instead of the beast she knew she would see, she saw another human (ish) face appear before her, and she felt her heart surge. "Doctor," she whispered as he folded her gently in his arms.

"Oh Rose, Rose, you're okay!" The grin he gave her was fantastic and brilliant all rolled into one. She felt him gently kiss her forehead as he leaned back, still holding her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, not willing to concentrate too hard; her brain pounded like it had been through the ultimate potato masher at the chip factory.

"Few hours, I was getting scared, honey," Jack put in soothingly as he reached over and smoothed back another strand of hair.

The Doctor, for once, did nothing to stop him, and just looked solemnly at a space in the wall behind Rose. He knew Rose's faint had done more than scare Jack, and it had nearly killed him himself… which, to say the least, was a bit extreme. But Rose fainting… she'd met Slitheen and Sycorax and _Daleks_ and she hadn't fainted. Maybe she was just overtired, or –

"I'm fine," Rose interrupted him, sitting up and looking around. They were in the med bay, in the TARDIS, and she was lying on a bed. No wonder the Doctor was back to his natural state. The Doctor blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"What did I say?" he asked warily.

"Something about Slitheen, Sycorax and me not having a problem with _them_ – oh, and might I add that you think that I'm overtired?" she replied dryly, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor shrugged. "Could do."

"Doctor, I'm _not_ overtired, and I am _not_ sitting this one out!" Rose proclaimed fervently.

"Rose, maybe this whole wolf thing is getting to you, I mean – "

"Doctor, are you even listening to me? I swear to you, I am _not_ sitting this one out! I'm perfectly fine!" To prove her point, Rose sat up from the Doctor's embrace and slipped off the edge of the bed in the med bay, standing. "See? Look! I'm fine!" she told them, jumping up and down and running on the spot.

"Rose – " Jack started, coming around the bed.

"What, you think I'm going to have a relapse?"

He was afraid of just that. He shrugged sheepishly and looked over at the Doctor with a look that said, "You want her. She's all yours," before moving to make his exeunt.

"Hold it, 'Captain', you're not leaving," the Doctor hissed in Jack's ear as he reached around and grabbed his companion's arm.

"I'll take 'coward' any day," Jack shot back before sliding from the Doctor's grasp.

"Again with the line taking! Just _shut_ it! Do you know how annoying that is?!?!"

Jack smirked as he paused in the doorway. "You have good lines to take," he told the Doctor. "I'm envious."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "You should be. And you weren't even in that conversation! Weren't you dead?"

"You forget, Doctor. Recorded everything onto those watches we installed… you know, the ones with the video and the earpieces? The latest in elector-riser technology with new composite materials and A.I. brainology." The Doctor's eyebrows went up and Jack smirked, enjoying this moment. "I can see that you have no idea – "

"You mean those prototypes from nanotechnology? Yeah, your ERTWNCMAAIB stuff was pretty massive, and they weighed a lot too. I had them replaced with the prototypes from nanotech, coz they were a lot lighter and had new stuff built into them. No battery," the Doctor added, smirking back, enjoying the way Jack's faced drained of all pleasure.

"Umm, that kind of went 'whoosh', besides you guys taking some quotes from Spy Kids."

Jack and the Doctor both blinked. "Excuse me?" they asked as one.

"You mean there's actually such a thing as Elector-riser technology with new composite materials and A.I. brainology with nanotechnology?" Rose asked with incredulity.

"Not _with_ nanotechnology, Rose. They're two separate things," the Doctor corrected her gently.

"Practically the same, except Elector-riser technology with new composite materials and A.I. brainology is way better than stupid prototypes from nanotechnology," Jack boasted.

"I beg to differ," the Doctor argued. "ERTWNCMAAIB makes a bunch of mass producing – "

"ERTWNCMAAIB?" Jack asked with both eyebrows raised. The Doctor looked genuinely annoyed at being interrupted.

"Stands for Elector-riser technology with new composite materials and A.I. brainology. Now, as I was saying, ERTWNCMAAIB are a bunch of mass producing – "

"So basically it's a nickname?" Rose asked.

"Rose," the Doctor said, exasperated.

Rose sniggered. "Sorry."

The Doctor sighed. "As I was saying, ERTWNCMAAIB makes a bunch of mass producing – " He waited for a minute to see if anyone would interrupt him again. Sighing with relief he continued, "ERTWNCMAAIB makes a bunch of mass producing integrated – "

Rose's mobile went off and she blinked, checking who it was. "Doctor?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"WHAT?" the Doctor exploded, unable to hold his frustration in.

"My mum's on the phone."

"Tell her to go suck on a pig! They should get along together!" the Doctor roared back. Jack started laughing as Rose leaned into the mobile, turning to the wall.

"The Doctor says to go suck on a pig and that you two should get along together." Rose winced at whatever her mum's response had been and the Doctor turned pale. "Mum, not you and him getting along together; I think he meant you and the pig. No, I can't…. Mum, I told you already, we can't - …. All right. I'll have to see… yes, love you too…. I will…. No, I'll wait until you can do it yourself… All right… Love you too… Miss you tons… You're going out to eat chips? …. Yes, I understand… Okay…. Yeah, he is, isn't he?…. No Mum, I'm with them…. His name's Jack… You've never met him so you don't know him… he's safe…. Mum! Don't worry…. No, we won't get up to anything…. Mum, don't you have somewhere to be?…. Right, love you too… Cheers!"

With a triumphant sigh Rose hung up her mobile. "That's strange," she mused.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"That she called me on my mobile," Rose replied, putting the said mobile back into her pocket. "Anyway, go on with whatever it was you two were… discussing. But really though, don't you think you can stop?" The Doctor and Jack both turned to her as one, the Doctor's vital explanation forgotten. Rose sighed before continuing. Men. "Why are you guys still fighting to try and impress me? You, the Doctor, or Jack… there's no contest."

The Doctor turned to smile at her.

"It's obviously Jack."

"Ouch," the Doctor said, wincing.

Rose laughed, got up from her seat and advanced towards the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Kidding," she replied, giggling. "I just felt like crushing the hopeful look on your face."

"You're awful! I thought I was actually getting somewhere," Jack complained, looking hurt.

"Horrid little vixen if ever I saw one," the Doctor agreed as he finally kissed her, much to Rose's delight and Jack's discomfort.

"Um, break it up you two," he told them as he made a face.

Rose broke off the snog and laughed, leaning against the Doctor. "How is it, Doctor, that if Jack is snogging someone or… some _thing_ – " she smirked at this," – he doesn't care who's watching and he's all for it, but when someone else is snogging another person and not him, he gets all party pooper-ish?"

"It's not my fault that there's no one around who's a better snogger than me," Jack told her, smirking. "You guys are still learning." He placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me with your un-experience."

"Ooh, I don't know about that," Rose replied grinning as the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. The thing she said next was the last thing he expected to hear. "The Doctor's pretty good at it, Jack. Especially _this_ Doctor. He goes into tongues and all that, this one," she informed Jack, grinning wickedly as she patted the Doctor's chest.

"Like you would know any other one," the Doctor retorted. "Last time I kissed you, you were dying and could only remember singing afterwards. I have never seen such a good snog go to waste!"

"Nor will you ever again," Rose responded, quick as a wink and smiling sweetly up at him. "Oh, and so not true! I laid one on you when I was possessed!"

The Doctor whistled. "She was smoking for the rest of that adventure, I think."

"Oi! Speak for yourself," Rose replied, poking his side.

"I am," he whispered against her ear before pulling her close.

Jack grinned. "What's this I hear about you being a good snogger, Doc?" he asked, licking his lips.

The Doctor shuddered. "It's not above me to flirt with you, but I don't want to go down to your level. Go find a cow and leave me alone!" he informed Jack, covering his ears with his hands. "I don't want to hear it! You and your dance-obsessed life!"

"Rose…" Jack began, grinning at his other friend.

"Oi, one, Rose is _not _a cow, and two, leave my girl alone, do you hear me?" the Doctor thundered, going red.

"Wow, you _do_ get possessive," Jack said, patting the Doctor's shoulder.

"You would too if you and Rose loved each other."

"I do love Rose," Jack protested.

"I do love Jack!" Rose declared.

"Not like _that _though, it's different!" the Doctor replied, getting slightly frustrated. Jack and Rose both burst out laughing whilst the Doctor looked at each of them, more than slightly puzzled.

"We know what you mean, Doctor," Rose told him, grinning.

"That's a relief. I thought I was talking to a load of stupid apes. Oh wait, I _am_ talking to a load of stupid apes," the Doctor replied as Rose and Jack yelled

"OI!"

and chased him from the room, pelting him with bandages, rods, blankets, pillows and equipment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: hope you like. I'm enjoying this and I hope you like the flirting tidbits I inserted! At least, I do believe it's called flirting… -frowns-

So many things from season one are inserted into here! Tell me what they are!

And cookies to **Scout Girl** and **I-Confuse-Everyone** for finding the quote "Pockets. Bigger on the inside!" in **Coca-Cola Meets the Doctor: Chase… With Coke?**!


	3. Stalking

**_Tales Of The Wolf_**

**_Stalking_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shall we try this again?" Jack asked the Doctor and Rose as they stepped out of the TARDIS for the second time that day, this time nearer to civilization.

"Sure," Rose replied, grinning. "I feel better."

"That's good, or else the Doctor wouldn't have let you come," Jack pointed out.

"True," she muttered back.

The Doctor's reply was lost as he leaped out of the doggie door.

As Rose and Jack followed him, he whined like a puppy and wagged his tail. "Hurry up," he whined to Rose, who grinned and followed at her own pace.

"Come on, Jack…"

"Hard to do," Jack grumbled, from where he was stuck in a mud pit. Rose gave a laugh and walked back to help him up and out.

"There you go," Rose said when she let go of his hand. "Are you good to go now?" she asked him.

"Definitely," he responded with a smile. "Let's get going and find this cure."

The Doctor made another whine.

"He's not certain it will be here," Rose translated hesitantly.

"Well, here's a good place to start," Jack remarked as he hastened to the Doctor's side. Rose followed on his other side.

"I agree," Rose told the Doctor, grinning. "Don't you _dare_ apologize for dragging me here."

"I wasn't going to," the Doctor argued.

"You know what? I really don't believe you," Jack said.

Rose and the Doctor both blinked and stopped walking, turning to Jack. "Excuse me?" the Doctor asked.

"I said, I really don't believe you," Jack replied, continuing to walk. Rose and the Doctor continued to… not walk, and Jack turned suddenly. "Did I just hear you in my head?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I think you did," Rose interrupted whatever the Doctor was going to say.

"Whoa. That is heavy-duty telepathy. But wait a minute… I don't get this, Doc," Jack said, frustrated.

"I don't either, if that helps any," the Doctor replied back ruefully.

"No, it doesn't, but thanks for the idea of help," Jack responded, smiling slightly.

"Hah. Idea? No, maybe Illusion."

"Nice, anyway."

"Sure, whatever."

"So what do we do?" Rose wanted to know.

"No clue, whatsoever," the Doctor replied as he and Jack shared bemused glances.

"Oh, this is great – " Before Rose stomped back off to the TARDIS Jack held out an arm.

"He's teasing," Jack told her. "We're not going back – we're going to do what we came to do. Find the cure. Now I don't know _why_ I can hear the Doc, because I shouldn't be able to, and neither does he. We're going to go until we find answers, and when we do, we're going to change the Doctor back to normal," he told her firmly.

Rose just stared at Jack for a long minute. "Do you usually give such military speeches?" she finally asked.

Jack laughed. "Sometimes, yeah. In your case," he added gently. "I really don't think you want to hear my "See you in Hell" speech quite yet."

"Is that your most responsive one?" Rose joked.

"Yeah, basically. Come on, let's get going; we're not through yet."

As the group trouped on into Tarion's main city, they didn't notice 2 strange figures that were cloaked in darkness watching them, one was carrying a remote-control thingy like…thingy, and the other had in his hand a staff that glowed.

"They are coming closer," the first one said, cackling.

"Our plan is set," the other concurred.

Both turned and went back into the city.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heck, sorry it's so short xD, probably the shortest ever!


	4. Leash

**_Tales Of The Wolf_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reaching the main city of Tarion, Rose, the Doctor and Jack entered by the wide golden gates and into the Land of Technology. "This is impressive," Rose murmured to the others as she surveyed the planet around them. Even though she had been several times to Tarion before, the sight still left her breathless. "So much techno stuff."

"I agree," Jack conceded hesitantly, "that they do have a lot of impressive and decent gadgets."

"They're definitely advanced," the Doctor agreed.

"I could probably get another gun here at a very cheap price," Jack commented.

"You could also get a few Extrapolators while you're at it," the Doctor retorted.

"Fine, they're better than the 51st Century, I'll admit."

"Lovely," Rose sighed as they walked towards the busy buildings. It was like New York. Tons of people milling the streets, dozens of hover cars. If anyone there thought it was strange to see a girl dressed from the 21st Century, a man dressed from the 51st and a wolf walking together, no one commented on it. The people there were very human-like, and they were kind when they greeted each other (Like Italians!).

"So, where would this… thing be?" Jack asked, who had no idea what they were looking for. To tell you the truth, _no one_ knew what they were looking for – not even the Doctor.

"City Hall – if it's there at all," the Doctor replied shortly. With another sigh, Rose followed Jack and the Doctor.

Suddenly an overly friendly Tarionan approached them, greeting them pleasantly. "Missy," he said to Rose as he glanced down at the 'dog' (wolf – he looks like a dog, however) that stayed glued to her side and wouldn't budge. "I hate to tell you this, but it's against the log to have an animal loose. You have to either tie him up or pack him in a kennel."

Rose threw Jack a warning glance not to say anything and sighed reluctantly. "I'm sorry sir, that's fine. Right, Doctor. Let's get you 'leashed' up," Rose said with dry humour. The Doctor just looked up at her, a pleading expression on his face. "Don't bother fighting it, mister," Rose informed him, hands on her hips. The Doctor twitched and looked up at her, now resigned.

With a laugh the man held out a collar and leash. "I sell them. 3 tarthings." At the blank look Rose gave him, the man laughed again. "I take it you're not from around here," he commented dryly. He looked around and gestured to out of the main city. "From out there?" he asked vaguely. Rose nodded vigorously and Jack coughed. "Okay, that'd be 3 pounds."

Rose was about to dig into her pocket when Jack pulled out from his jacket the amount needed. "Here you go," he said airily.

"Thanks," she mouthed at him, and he nodded.

"Now, what colour would you like, blue, brown, green, red, pink – "

Jack could tell by the look on Rose's face that she was about to say pink, so he interrupted her before she could open her mouth and said, "Brown." He grinned at the disappointed look she shot him. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the man, however.

"Well, pink is a sure pertty colour, missy," the man said with a jolly laugh. "Why don't we ask the fellow?" With reluctance Rose nodded and the man bent to the Doctor. "Pink or Brown?" he asked gently. "Bark twice for the second option – " he said with a glance at Jack. "Bark once for the first one," he finished as he glanced at Rose.

With regret, the Doctor looked wistfully at the brown collar and leash, because, even though he felt it suited him better, the pleading look that his lady was sending Jack was depressing him. "Woof," he barked meekly.

Rose jumped with glee as Jack groaned. "No way," he moaned into his hand.

"Hah! Thank you, Doctor."

"Pink it is," the man said with a joyous laugh. The pretty girl needed something to cheer her up; she looked too pale for his liking.

The man went back to his stall after motioning the three to stay there, and returned with a pink collar and leash – a bright _fluorescent _one, to Rose's delight and the Doctor's hatred.

He knelt down to fasten it to the dog gently, but he growled and stepped away and closer to Rose. The man backed off – the message had clearly been received: Step away – I'm _hers, _and besides that fact I'm not letting a stranger touch me.

He handed the collar and leash gingerly to Jack as Rose gently apologized for her pet's behaviour. He was _very_ protective you see, and he needed some work…

Jack tried to hook the collar around the Doctor's neck, but he growled at him too, louder than usual.


	5. Man

**_Tales Of The Wolf_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack tried to hook the collar around the Doctor's neck, but he growled at him too, louder than usual. The Doctor left him and trotted over to Rose, tail and nose both in the air proudly. With a sigh Jack handed both leash and collar to Rose, who smiled and accepted them. As she leaned down to fasten it onto him, the Doctor stood patiently still by her, his head cocked to one side.

"Well, that settles that then," the jolly man remarked as he eyed Rose.

"Right, done, Doctor." Rose finally spoke as she stood back up. Thankfully the collar could stretch and shrink as desired. The Doctor leaned over and rubbed against her leg, thanking her.

"You have a smart pup there, young missy," the young man said approvingly. "He knows a beautiful rose when he sees one."

As Rose blinked – for she hadn't been sure if she had told the man her name – the Doctor advanced threateningly, growling.

"Whoa," the man said, taking a step back and holding out his hands in surrender. "It's the truth – I didn't mean anything by it," he protested as the Doctor continued to growl, ears flattened. Jack stepped forward and latched onto the Doctor's new collar.

"Whoa boy," he murmured. "Let it go. Let it go." As the Doctor backed up a pace, Jack eased off the collar. "Sorry," he whispered to the wolf as it turned to glare up at him.

"Right – we should probably leave before the Doctor makes you his next meal," Rose told the handsome man apologetically – for, now that she studied him, he was considerably handsome (nothing like her Doctor, of course); his hair flaming like gold and blue eyes passionate and as light in colour as the sky. He had a strong build and the way he was looking at her made her feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. Her cheeks were aflame as the Doctor almost pushed her over, invading her space and going through her legs.

"Rightly so," the man replied, ruefully rubbing the back of his neck. "You still haven't told me your names."

"We needed to?" Jack shot back.

"No," the man admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Please forgive my… _sudden_ rude manners," he apologized. "My name is Demas Thickaria."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," Jack responded politely, yet stiffly.

"I'm Rose," Rose said cheerfully.

Demas gave a little laugh. "I wasn't far from the truth then, my little moppet."

"Moppet?" Rose asked the big man warily.

Demas coughed. "Sorry."

"No… problems," Rose said strangely as the Doctor once again rubbed his head against her calf, a clear warning sign to Demas. "Whoa, Doctor… can I have some space please?" she asked when he almost tipped her over. The Doctor sighed and trotted over to stand between Rose and Jack, his teeth bared as he eyed the stranger.

"This is the Doctor, I'm guessing?" Demas asked wryly.

"Yes, this is the Doctor," Rose agreed with a hint of a smile. She bent to ruffle the hair on his head and the Doctor growled in protest. "Anyway," she began, "Thanks for the leash and collar… Demas."

"Pleasa doin' business with ye," Jack commented with a Scottish accent.

Demas blinked as he looked from one to the other. "Yeah, pleasure." He was about to turn away when he spun back again. "You two – three," he hastily corrected when the Doctor barked. "Need any guiding anywhere?" he was speaking to Jack, but was looking at Rose. Jack frowned when he noticed this and prayed the Doctor didn't.

"Actually, yeah. We're looking for…" he turned to Rose, who nodded slightly. "We're looking for the City Hall."

"Ahh," Demas said with understanding. "It's a long ways from here." He turned round and pointed left. "Take a left, then a right, then two more rights and another left. Then hit the trail up to the mountain and – oh, that's right, you'll have to take a detour. So technically, hit the trail and go around it until you end up on the other side of the mountain. Then climb up it and…there you go." He paused to grin at Rose who refused to meet him gaze for more than a few seconds. Instead, she remained intent on smoothing out the Doctor's fur.

"Thank you," she said lightly. Jack nodded and turned to Rose.

"Ready to go, honey?"

Rose knew immediately he had called her that on purpose and choked down a smile when she saw Demas' eyes narrow. She definitely didn't think that he would be interested in her… she hoped desperately that that had crushed _his _hopes.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Jack."

"Let's get going," Jack told her, quirking a grin as he moved towards her. The Doctor, unnoticed until then, squished between the two, separating them. The look he gave Jack was something like, 'hands off my girl and no one gets hurt'. In fact, it was very much like a glare.

With a delighted laugh Rose bent to gently kiss the wolf's head. "Love the attitude," she whispered to the Doctor's immense pleasure.

"Right, let's go," Jack told them both and they started to back away from Demas, but Demas halted them with a hand on Rose's arm.

"You need a better guide – I can be a guide – Would you take me with you?" Demas pleaded of them; his youthful eyes gazing into Rose's brown ones.

"We hardly know you," Rose protested.

"I promise I won't rob, cheat or kill you," Demas volunteered cheerfully. "Plus I can grant you food and mounts – " he glanced down at the Doctor who stared back up at him with unblinking eyes. "Well… it only goes so far," he informed the 'dog'.

The Doctor gave a snort that meant "I'll ride with Rose, thank you very much."

It obviously meant that, because when Demas looked up he could see Rose blushing. Why would she blush? Unless…

"You don't have to take me with you," he told her quietly, reaching down to lay a large hand on her arm, his blue eyes searching her face. "I can understand if you're not comfortable around me."

"No! No, it's not that…" Rose assured him hastily as she extracted her arm from his firm but gentle grip. "No, it's – " she sighed. "Fine," she told him with resignation.

Jack sighed. "Yes, you may come – lead – guide, whatever it is you're doing."

The Doctor pawed at Rose's pant leg gently and she knelt so he could try to subtly whisper in her ear. Jack understood and engaged Demas immediately in conversation.

"TARDIS," he whispered softly, in her mind and ear.

Enlightenment dawned on Rose like fireworks. "Right," she whispered determined, and slipped over to Jack. She only needed to whisper one word. "TARDIS."

"Right," Jack mumbled back.

"We'll be right back with the necessary trip arrangements," Rose assured Demas as Jack started walking back towards the city gates. "We need to make some plans first."

"Fine; meet back here in two hours? I want to get started immediately," Demas asked, his eyes taking on a bright glow.

"Sure," Rose agreed readily and the trio set off towards their ship, leaving Demas to wonder after them.

So the Doctor wanted to go to the TARDIS; but what for?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Pink and Fluffy

**_Tales Of The Wolf_**

**_Part 6_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm not in a very pleasant mood today – Doomsday just aired last night – no need to tell you why I'm sad. I blubbered too, much to my shame. If I see an actor or actress blubber in a movie or show, I start to tear up. What was so touching for me – or more like started the tears - was when Rose started banging against the wall sobbing and shouting 'Take me back!' I was so upset… my mum just ignored me – I made her watch it with me coz she claimed she didn't understand it xD. Now I wish more than ever that I could rewrite the end of Season 2 (and have it aired)!! Venomous snakes!!!!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the trio trudged towards the TARDIS, the Doctor practically lashed out.

"_Why_ did you do that? Why, why, why? He's an unknown species! We haven't even met him properly! Wasn't my growling enough?" hissed the Doctor, speaking clearly to both of them, though his mouth did not move.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled as Jack remained silent. "Well, he seemed nice enough – "

"Fine, he's coming – obviously. But not matter how much you… g-grow attached to him; you must not – under _any_ circumstances, _tell him our mission_!! You got that?" sputtered the wolf as he trotted at fast speed towards his ship – as far as the leash could manage. "Now _get inside!!_" he howled at Jack and Rose, reaching his destination.

With twin sighs, Jack and Rose headed into the TARDIS – and the next thing both of them saw was the Doctor clawing at the bright fluorescent pink collar round his neck. "Bit too tight," protested the Doctor, turning purple as he struggled. Rose reached over and gently but quickly released him by pushing a button with the tip of her fingernail.

"What was that boy's name again?" the Doctor asked, his face returning to a red colour.

"Demas –" began Rose.

"Thickania," Jack interrupted absently.

"Actually Thickaria," Rose corrected him.

"A.K.A., Demas the Thick Airhead," the Doctor remarked absently. He turned with a silly grin at Rose. "I like that name… Thick Airhead! That's what I'm going to call him – Thicky the Airhead! Demas the Thickairian! He's thick and thinks too highly of himself – don't try this at home, kids, coz you're gonna get hit by a bat… oh yes, and he's a bit thick! Did I mention that?"

"Doctor!" exclaimed Rose as she stared at him.

"What?" asked he, innocently.

"That's mean," she told him, frowning as she glared.

With a shrug, the Doctor swung around again, swinging his arms freely. "Thicky needs some manners – he should know better than to flirt with you."

With a smile Rose walked over and gently cupped her hands on either side of his face and turned his head to face her. "It's not that bad," she murmured with a wicked grin.

The Doctor sighed and wrapped his own hands around Rose's waist. "It's not fair, knowing he can and I can't." He sounded like a whining child; Rose smiled again.

"What do you mean? That you can't flirt naturally or…" She grinned as she ducked a swat from him, laughing.

"You know what I mean," he remarked, capturing Rose and twirling a lock of her long, golden hair around his finger absently. Rose smiled and leaned in closer, her face turned up to his – he obliged and gently kissed her, wrapping his arms round her neck and waist as he promptly forgot the lock of hair still twined round his finger. With a yelp and jolt from her he unwound it gently, murmuring an apology as tears smarted her eyes in pain. As he pulled her into his embrace, Rose wrapped her arms round his neck and rested her head over and on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against her own neck, gently to the side of it.

"It's alright," Rose said after a minute, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I mean, for everything. For yelling, for –" His voice broke. "What's wrong with me?" he suddenly demanded gently.

"Oh Doctor," she whispered against him as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "Love you," she murmured softly. The Doctor blinked, slightly taken aback. But then he smiled.

"Love you too," he declared, gently stroking her golden locks. "Sorry about that scene out there." He smiled at her ruefully and glanced at the pink collar Rose still held. "I _really_ have to wear that?" he asked, his voice distasteful. His sigh was resigned when Rose nodded with a slight smile on her face as she bit her lip. He sighed again. "This isn't fair," he grumbled, not for the first time.

Rose couldn't help it and burst out laughing at the face he made. "I know – sorry."

"No, you're not," the Doctor informed her, grinning.

"You're right," Rose admitted, smiling at him.

"Right… what are we doing here?" Jack asked, interrupting them.

"Good question – Why don't you ask us another one while you're at it?" the Doctor replied amid Rose's laughter. With a grunt Jack shot him a glare. "Right, sorry, okay. One, I wanted to vent. Two, we really need to go over ground rules. Only – and I mean _only_ – when I say so, may you tell Thicky that I am indeed a talking wolf."

"He thinks you're a dog," Rose automatically corrected.

"Wolf, dog, _monkey_, I don't care! Just… you know what I mean."

Jack and Rose both nodded.

"Right. Again, you cannot, under any circumstances, tell Thicky of the purpose of our trip. For all we know he is our tour guide – and that is _all_ he will ever be," the Doctor continued with meaningful glance at Jack. A glance that fully well meant "No F L I R T I N G or J A C K D A N C I N G". Rose snickered at this and Jack looked back at said Doctor, grumpy.

"Way to spoil my fun," Jack grumbled and dumped onto the captain's bench.

"It's my duty," the Doctor retorted.

"Right…" said Rose.

"Yeah, I think that's it. Oh, and Rose and I share a tent – _no_ exceptions," he said in a low voice as Rose blushed.

"Going _off_ the topic of Jack Dancing…" Jack began with a cough, but didn't try to follow up on the sentence and left it hanging. None of the others did either, so he launched into his favourite subject.

"Do we need any supplies?" Rose asked the Doctor, ignoring Jack and his most beloved form of Jack Dancing – verbal.

"JACK! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOU SPEAK FOR A YEAR!" roared the Doctor, his brown eyes wide in his pale face. Jack fell silent and the Doctor turned to Rose. "Yeah. Bring sleeping bags –"

"Think you'll need one, Doctor?" Rose teased him, playing with his tie as she tried to distract him from Jack.

"Nah," he grinned back at her, eyes beckoning.

"I don't want to let you go," Rose whimpered against his lips as she kissed him. He closed his eyes to get lost in it.

"Go?" he questioned gently, his eyes shooting open.

"I miss you – I don't want you to turn back into my wolf," she explained between kisses and she drew back and stared into his face, as if memorizing every inch. She reached up and gently moved her nimble fingers along his hair, tracing his hairline and sideburns. It felt like silk against her skin. He smiled with pleasure as she gently made neat the untidy hair on top.

"Oh, my love," he murmured against her cheek, his breath coming over her, its warmth spreading goose pimples on her skin. Her flesh tingled in delight when his warm hand slipped to her stomach, lifting the thin hem of her shirt slightly as he gently snogged her face, everywhere and anywhere, over and over, his kisses lingering and sweet. As she tried desperately to kiss him back, Jack coughed, shattering the moment.

"Excuse me…" he muttered, still slightly agitated by the Doctor's outburst. The Doctor ignored him but Rose tried to turn around.

"Yes Jack?" she asked, slightly breathless and giddy.

"Yeah, um, might we get going now? Demas – I mean Thicky the Airhead is going to wonder where we've been." Anything to stop the displays of affection between them.

"Mm," the Doctor murmured from the crook of Rose's neck.

"Okay," Rose said slowly and regretfully. "I'd better get the stuff together – " She frowned.

"What's that for, Rose?" the Doctor murmured, lifting his head to catch the frown. He eagerly kissed it off of her face.

"How much stuff should we take? How long are we going to be here for?" she asked the Doctor breathlessly when he let go, eyes bright.

"Well… I should say… 5 days at the least."

"Lovely. First time I've ever prepared for an adventure – hopefully this will be the last." Rose and Jack groaned together.

"I should say so," the Doctor told them cheerfully, wrapping his arms once more around Rose's waist.

"Doctor, I need to get stuff."

"So?" he mumbled into her throat.

"So…" Her words trailed off as the Doctor slowly and deliberately kissed from her throat up to her chin. His lips felt as warm as the sun against her skin. More or less, it felt glorious.

"Doctor…"

"Hm." He didn't bother to speak as he gently scraped his teeth along the bottom of her chin.

"Stop," Rose ordered him breathlessly, trying to back away but unable to because of his grip.

"Why?" he asked innocently, leaning further over and nibbling at her ear.

"Because I can't think!" she finally said, flinging her arms around his neck and giving in. The Doctor laughed with delight and picked her up, swinging her around.

"Okay," he reluctantly conceded, setting Rose down gently and capturing her hand.

They set off further into the TARDIS, following Jack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose wrinkled her nose as soon as she stepped outside of the TARDIS, the Doctor wolf and Jack at her feet. "What is that smell?" She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before now.

The Doctor and Jack both took a few sniffs. "Smells like Sharpie," Jack admitted, disconcerted.

"Nah. Fumes," the Doctor informed them, almost automatically.

"Show off," Jack grumbled as Rose laughed.

"What are they doing out here though?" Rose asked, frowning. Something wasn't right… wasn't right at all.

"Dunno, don't care," was Jack's automated response.

Rose and the Doctor both rolled their eyes at their companion.

"We need to get going," Jack reminded them.

"Yeah, okay, don't want to leave Mr. Thick Airhead waiting," Rose snickered.

"Absolutely not," the Doctor agreed cheerfully, though with a bitter edge to his voice.

"You're jealous," Rose accused playfully.

The Doctor shifted on his four legs and did something that sounded like a snort – or a backwards sneeze. "Me? Jealous?"

"You, jealous."

"I don't believe it," the Doctor said, again snorting and shifting around uncomfortably.

"Doctor…"

"So what if I am?" the Doctor asked indignantly. "Aren't I allowed?"

"Sure, I guess," Rose sighed. Just at that moment Jack lifted a hand to quiet them.

"Guys," he hissed. "Quiet."

There was a dark shadow approaching them – Rose and the Doctor both apparently had forgotten how fast night descends outside of Tarion.

"You will come with me," a booming voice declared, dark and threateningly. "You will come with me into the gates of Paradise."

The Doctor, Rose and Jack exchanged glances as the dark shadow advanced.

Simultaneously, they all sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. telepathy

Tales Of The Wolf

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You will come with me," the figure repeated as the Doctor, Rose and Jack moved forward fluently.

"Where?" Rose asked sharply, the fire coming into her eyes.

"Back to the city," the figure told them, taken aback by their reaction. It had obviously hoped for some fear.

"Which is where we were going," Jack told it pointedly, almost glaring.

"I've come to escort you," the figure replied, growling dangerously.

"Who sent you?" asked Rose, curious as she took a small step forward. The Doctor whirled toward her and gave her a warning look. Her protection was out of his hands now, a fact that he hated with a passion. Rose simply chose to ignore it and stepped forward again, slowly. With a growl he threw himself in front of her, almost making her trip over him. Every move she made to get around him he easily sensed and blocked off with his bulk. "Doctor!" she hissed and turned to Jack helplessly. Jack wasn't a happy camper either – in fact, he was furious – although it was at Rose he was mad at. She should have known better than that!

Rose suddenly heard a mild whisper in her mind. _Listen to me, sweetheart. Let's go with them – maybe they'll lead us to the thing we need. Trust me on this, love. _

The gentle, soothing words were like a balm to a hurt. Rose sighed and backed away, knowing the Doctor had his reasons and he made as much sense as Jack had moments before.

"You vill come vif us," the second figure demanded, a heavy accent making the words harder to understand.

Rose and Jack exchanged mild glances as they both nodded in consent. The Doctor hissed, his lip curling upwards.

"We will come with you," Rose told the two figures and stepped forward. Jack followed her lead not to be outdone. The two strangers were startled.

"You vill come villingly, yah?"

"Did you not hear her?" asked an irritated Jack.

"Shdon't get shmart vit me," the second stranger said, glaring dangerously at the Time Agent. He looked distastefully down at the wolf. "Do we haf to bring ze dog?"

"Yes," said Rose firmly, unable to be shaken from her stand.

"Very well – now let's go," the first figure declared in a threatening voice.

They grabbed Rose and Jack's arms and started off towards the city of Tarion. "Give me the leash." Rose handed the Doctor's leash silently to the first figure and the man yanked it, making the Doctor whimper.

Rose trained her mind on the Doctor, hoping the telepathy would go both ways. _Doctor! Are you all right?_

She could feel his wince in his murmured words. _Not so loud next time, please. Now that you've discovered telepathy with me, I'm doing okay._ Rose could feel the pleasure coursing through him as if it was her own emotion.

_Sorry,_ she apologized. _What now?_

_I don't know,_ the Doctor replied honestly. _Just go with it, Rose. That's all we can do. We're heading towards Tarion – and if I see that Demas guy lay so much as a hand on you I'm going to be one very mad Time Lord. _Rose also felt the raw jealously in his statement and couldn't help but smile.

_You're jealous._

The Doctor snorted beside her and flicked his tail against her leg. _Hardly._

_I recognize that pout Doctor – besides, haven't we been through this conversation already?_

_But telepathy is so much more fun! _Rose almost laughed at his enthusiasm. _You can easily step into my mind and read it, just like I can step in and read yours. Our minds are one right now, Rose._

Rose smirked. _I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking about right now, Doctor._

_You're thinking – ROSE! _

Now it was her turn to wince. _Doctor, you didn't need to be that loud you know. _

_Sorry, love. _He gently rubbed her leg with his wet nose. Rose longed for the power to reach down and stroke his heavy fur, but she was restrained by the hold one of the strangers had on her arms. However, her hand was down far enough and the Doctor leaped up a bit for her hand to gently brush his head.

Suddenly, they had reached the city. They entered slowly, the two dark figures glancing this way and that suspiciously. They were approached by none other than Demas Thickaria.

"What's this?" he asked the group, eying the dark figures with surprise. He folded his arms across his chest, eyes boring into their heads behind the veils they wore.

"Only an escort…" the first one hissed, and suddenly let go of Rose. Rose jerked to the ground, reaching out to stop her fall and Demas easily scooped down and caught her, issuing a long growl and bark from the wolf. He glared at the man until Rose was safely out of his reach.

The second one let go of Jack just as suddenly, who also almost fell to the ground, if not for the fact that Rose rushed forward and caught him. "Jack, are you all right?" asked Rose in concern as she gently brushed back a strand of dark hair from his brow. Jack managed a weak smile as he tried to stand up straight. He slowly pushed away from Rose, brushing off his military jacket.

"'Course I'm all right," Jack replied stiffly.

"Just checking," Rose answered quietly before turning to Demas. "Let's go," she said abruptly. Demas nodded and gestured to his stand.

"I let some things there. Come with me?"

Rose raised an eyebrow even as a corner of her mouth twitched upwards in a smile. "Jack would _love_ to accompany you, wouldn't you, Jack?" The word _love_ rolled off her tongue with emphasis and in a slight seductive tone, making the Doctor chortle and Jack blush deep red.

Demas looked at the ground uncomfortably for a moment, then glanced back up at Rose with something unfathomable deep in his eyes. "I was actually asking just you," he said quietly.

Rose suddenly felt bad for teasing Jack and making Demas the end of their bad jokes. "Right, sorry," said Rose softly, lowering her eyes.

The Doctor sighed and nosed passed Jack and beside Rose. He looked at Demas, then Rose. _Go ahead, Rose, say yes – but you're not going with him anywhere without a chaperone. Consider me the perfect candidate._

_Fine, but if he gets fresh, please promise not to scratch his eyes out._

The Doctor turned and looked straight into her eyes. _He'd better not._

Rose looked right back. _Stop playing the mother hen._

_Doesn't jealous boyfriend work?_

_Not that either. _

The Doctor sighed. _Fine, party pooper. Just don't let him kiss you. _

_I wasn't planning to, but if we want to stay on the safe side, I'll tell him I have a boyfriend._

The Doctor snorted. _You do!_

_Easy for you to say,_ answered Rose, smiling.

Demas and Jack, who had been both waiting for an answer, glanced from the Doctor to Rose and back again.

"Fine." The answer was said with definite confirmation.

Demas' grin widened as he held out his arm for Rose to take. Rose stared at it for a minute, then laughed and accepted it. They set out for the stall, the Doctor trailing in the front of them, head held high and tail swishing proudly back and forth.

"Stay out of trouble, Jack!" Rose called out over her shoulder. "Be back in five minutes."

"Yeah!" Jack shouted back. "Have fun!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trip to the stall took exactly five minutes. As they walked, Rose questioned Demas about life on Tarion.

"Our life here is pretty simple," Demas told her with a shrug. "Get up, eat, brush your teeth, feed your cama'ch, go to work, come back, eat again, brush your cana'ch's teeth, then go to sleep. It doesn't get much simpler than that."

"Cama'ch… what is that?" Rose queried, her eyes glowing brightly as the Doctor, who had been listening closely answered her question through telepathic ways.

_A Cama'ch is a giant, oversized hamster, if you will. It's exactly your definition of cute and cuddly in the largest sense. I thought they were extinct – so this knowledge worries me. How did they get them to hatch? _

_Hatch?_

_Hatch: They came from eggs… two or so in one egg._

_Two or so in one egg! Doctor, they must have been tiny. _

_Decent size. They're gigantic now._

Rose unlinked from the Doctor's thoughts as she turned to Demas to hear what he had to say on the subject.

"Cama'ch. They are our ride." The named rolled off his tongue with relished affection. Rose begged for him to say more, but they had reached the stall. Demas let go of Rose and grabbed a large looking backpack on one of the shelves.

"All right, ready to go – oh wait, need something – be right back."

"Good." With a sigh of relief Rose snapped her fingers lightly for the Doctor, who came to her obediently after eying a dove flying in the sky. She ran her hands through his fur, revelling in the husky feeling. She gently began to scratch him behind the ears, at the same time murmuring inside her mind, _Now, was that so terrible?_

_What you're doing feels absolutely gorgeous, _the Doctor sighed back happily, rumbling quietly with pleasure. Rose laughed and the Doctor put her paws on her stomach, pushing her gently down. Rose landed with a hard thud on the ground, smiling all the same.

_Come here,_ she murmured quietly, and he obliged, coming to lightly curl in her lap. With a little, gentle tug, she bent down her face and the Doctor licked her over and over, whimpering slightly. Rose managed to laugh when he took a break, and he gently licked her shoulder where her shirt ended.

_Going a bit too far sir,_ Rose teased him and backed away. The Doctor responded by growling playfully.

_Yeah, well, you're a bit too intoxicating for this old wolf,_ he responded, gently licking her ear.

Rose snickered and leaned forward to carefully rub noses. _Old? _

_Usually 900 years is pretty old. _

_Yeah, well, that means you're ancient._

The Doctor playfully growled again as he gently nuzzled her neck. _What do you mean??_

_You're over 900 years old! _Rose responded with a grin and a laugh as he flattened her with his weight, quite on purpose.

_Quite true, love. Quite true. _

Rose sighed, contented, and waited with her Doctor for Demas to come back. Soon he had, and was helping Rose up off the ground after the initial surprise of seeing her lying on the side of a busy street with her 'dog' lying flat on top of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Cama'ch

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tales Of The Wolf

Note: Danaias. LOVE that name. Pronounced: Dun–AYE–us

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose, Demas and the Doctor were back with Jack in no time at all. The Doctor was walking proudly in front of Rose, and Rose and Demas were walking side by side behind him. Jack sketched a wave, which Rose responded to, and came over to them.

"Ready to leave?" he asked impatiently.

"More than ready," responded Rose cheerfully. "We're on our way, brotha'!" The two friends did this giantness high five and laughed over it together.

"We _have_ got to make a secret handshake," said Jack seriously.

"Just don't make me spit on your hand," agreed Rose, smiling.

Jack and Demas chuckled at that. _Let's go,_ urged the Doctor to Rose.

Rose gently ruffled her wolf's hair. _All in good time,_ she assured him gently, scratching him behind his ears.

"Okay, so the thing is, we have to travel to my place to get the Cama'chs –"

"What's a Cama'ch?" interrupted Jack. Rose silenced him with a look.

" – and then we should start from there. I know a path we can take… we'll do that until dusk –" Demas paused to look at the sky. "That should give us maybe two hours," he reasoned. "Then we'll find a place suitable and make camp. I have a tent –"

"We brought two," chorused Jack and Rose simultaneously.

"There is four of us, if we include the dog," began Demas.

"Yeah," replied Jack irritably. "Three tents – Rose and the Doctor will share one."

Demas shrugged before turning to Rose with a favourable smile. "Makes sense."

"It should unless you're thick," retorted Jack.

"Jack…" whispered Rose, giving him the death look. "Shut it."

Jack shrugged sulkily and stalked off.

"Wrong direction," Demas called after him, a small smile escaping his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Cama'chs were interesting animals, just like the Doctor had mentioned. They were just like a hamster except they were bigger. _A lot_ bigger. When Rose stood next to one her head didn't reach its shoulder. The Doctor wavered briefly before deciding that perhaps him riding a Cama'ch wasn't the best idea, and Rose had to agree with him, even if she was disappointed over the fact that she couldn't carry her Doctor all the way in her lap.

The fact that they had these things in Tarion and that the group weren't driving hover cars made Rose pause. "Why are we riding Cama'chs in the 'land of technology'?" she asked Demas.

"Trying to conserve energy," was his response as he tightened a saddle on a Cama'ch. "Why did you think we walked?"

The Doctor hissed in protest at the way he had answered the question – like she was dumb and blind. Rose's face went slightly red. "I'm not from around here, in case you have forgotten," she replied stiffly, just as Jack said, "Oi, listen mate!"

Demas was taken aback at all of their responses. He blinked, and then turned slightly red. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized, and seemed genuine. "Forgot, I guess."

"All right – Lucy is ready for someone," mentioned Demas, gesturing to a fat and gentle looking Cama'ch.

"Girl, eh?" Jack asked slyly. "I'll take her." He stood up on a mounting block. "How do you mount these things – like horses?" At Demas' nod, he flipped experimentally up and straddled the furry and soft creature.

"Danaias is ready."

Rose eyed the creature he had just finished saddling. The Cama'ch leaned over and sniffed at her, closed his eyes and began to hum cheerfully.

"He doesn't want another rider, so I'm afraid you'll have no choice," Demas told Rose chuckling, impressed. "It's quite strange - this little Cama'ch doesn't like be ridden."

"We have something in common," mentioned Rose with a straight face. The Doctor snorted loudly and Jack couldn't hold back a chuckle. Demas went red at the implication. This time, the Cama'ch crouched down so that Rose did not have to step on the mounting block – much to the amazement of Demas. He looked at Danaias who obviously appreciated Rose as much as she did him.

Rose gently swung her legs over the giant creature, and managed to sit comfortably in the saddle. "Hello, Danaias, and thank you," she murmured tenderly, stroking the beast beneath her gently. Danaias hummed with pleasure and made a cute noise. "You like that, don't you, boy?" She continued to stroke him, eyes wide and soft.

The Doctor barked and Rose glanced up, suddenly startled. "Doctor… what are we going to do with you?"

"I have a solution," Demas told them proudly. "I'll just attach this big sac to the side of the saddle like so…" He demonstrated by tacking on a massive hard box to the side of Danaias' saddle and gestured to it. "Then just jump in there, and you're all set."

Rose glanced at the Doctor questioningly. _Fine, I'll do it. _Everyone watched as the Doctor took a running leap and landed lightly in the roomy box complete with a blanket and cushion that automatically appeared.

To her surprise, the Cama'ch spoke to Rose just as the Doctor had – in her mind. _Someone is not whom they appear, no?_ The voice was teasing, gentle and definitely male.

Rose smiled and trained her thoughts on the Cama'ch and the Cama'ch alone. _That's the Doctor for you – you think you know him and he does something totally unnatural._

Rose felt a sudden wave of emotion from Danaias. Pure, genuine delight that she could communicate with him in this way – awe that she would dare telepathy – laughter at her words – and most of all, confusion.

_Ah, but little one… you have feelings for this wolf?_

Rose sighed, understand the confusion she felt as if it were her own. _Yes, I do._

_What is wrong, little one?_

_I miss him._

The Cama'ch remained silent, feeling the raw and intense loneliness in her words. Suddenly, Rose saw his ears prick up. _Master is calling. Time to start!_

Rose was jolted back into reality by the Doctor licking her hand from where it hung limply at her side and turned to see Demas telling her something.

"- Keep a handle on the reins at all times," Demas was telling Jack.

Rose felt her face heat up with anger. Danaias knew where he was going – Rose didn't have to direct him!

"Why?" she called over icily.

"So that you don't fall off!" he called back.

Rose slumped against the saddle. "Oh," she whispered, and Danaias made some more squeaking noises, in his own way telling her not to feel so bad – it was a mistake.

The Doctor howled along with Danaias and Lucy joined them. Rose glanced at each, astounded when they had finished. "Thank you, guys."

Demas clicked with his tongue and Danaias and Lucy started off, Jack, Rose and the Doctor in tow. Rose was soon engrossed with the visuals. Everywhere she turned there was either a strange tree, a blue animal that looked like a cow or a branch that had a button in the middle of it at the side of the road.

Travelling with the Cama'chs made it quite easy, and Rose enjoyed the breeze that drifted along when they walked. They passed a few clear streams and paused to have a drink. Rose and Jack smirked and snickered to themselves as they watched the Doctor lap up the water with his long, rough tongue. Then it was time to move on.

By seven o'clock Rose was yawning every two minutes. Finally, Demas decided to call it a day.

"But it isn't even dark yet!" protested Rose.

"Exactly," emphasized Demas. "We need to set up camp before dark so we'll be able to see what we're doing."

Rose sighed as Danaias, who was following the whole conversation eagerly, bent down so that Rose, without trouble, could easily dismount from his big back. As soon as she had done so, Danaias shot up straight, giving no hope to the Doctor for a just as easy dismount.

_No matter._ He leaped down with ease and almost knocked Rose flat with his big bulk. _Let's get settled, _he suggested.

"Let's get settled then," said Jack with a resigned sigh. He wasn't about to give up either, especially when his friend was destined to stay a wolf if they failed their mission.

Setting up the camp took less time than any of them had thought. Rose got the special job of feeding the Cama'chs, Jack got the degrading job – as he put it – of collecting firewood, Demas put up camp, and the Doctor even helped by egging on Jack and Rose both.

They had an interesting meal of blue chips, yellow hamburgers and red vegetables. They all tasted relatively the same, however, so it wasn't so terrible.

The sun had not gone down yet when Rose walked over to her tent, followed by her ever present pet. She had claimed the one that was farthest away, declaring that the Doctor would protect her if something just happened to come along. Then the next tent was Demas', a fact that he was absurdly pleased about – unbeknownst to everyone else. Last was Jack's, and it was by far the roomiest, complete with his technology on display.

Rose cuddled next to the Doctor, having given a sleepy hug goodnight to Jack – and had received an equally sleepy but no doubt passionate kiss on the cheek for her pains – and gave a mumbled farewell to Demas with a promise to wake her up at eight o'clock the following morning. She was having trouble going to sleep in the roomy and quiet tent now that she was here in bed, and she was nervous at the fact that the Doctor's soft breathing was next to her ear. He was curled up on the pillow beside her, and besides a slobbering kiss goodnight, he had said nothing and was fast asleep in five minutes.

Rose briefly wondered if the Doctor had two hearts when he was a wolf, and gently hugged him to see if she was right. She was. She leaned his head against his chest, and realized for the first time that this was the first time she had 'slept' with him. Suddenly the belly beneath her began to rumble and shake. The Doctor whimpered his sleep as Rose abruptly let go of him. He tossed and rolled over, his tail flagging wildly, and Rose realized with horror that if she had held on for even one more millisecond she would have been slashed to bits.

_Probably only an upset stomach and a bad dream_, Rose figured as she rolled on her side to the far corner of the mattress and drifted into an uneasy and light slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Breathing on her ear tickled. Rose hugged the side of the mattress, smiling in her sleep. She batted a hand at the thing in annoyance, her eyes locked shut. The breath on her ear intensified, and suddenly she turned around. As soon as she did, soft lips met hers in a kiss full of passion. Only one person had ever kissed her remotely like this. She was in heaven, and she wasn't dreaming. Her hands moved into soft hair, fingers curling around the silky threads. A tongue moved to invade her mouth, but Rose refused entry as her hands trailed from hair down to cheeks and the kiss went deeper and deeper. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and was shocked at what she saw. She pulled back, disbelievingly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Who do you think it is? Who do you think it is? Let me know! Let me know!

Ooh, made up my own little song here!

And this time I'll probably make you wait at least a day! xD


	9. Making Out In A Tent, maybe

Tales Of The Wolf

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warning: slightly graphic, if you count a slight bit of making out in a tent 'graphic'.

Dedication: To my awesome, David-Tennant-Lover friend - AMBER!! This goes out to you - you who told me that you would still read it if the Doctor made a confusing back to human change at night time. Hope you're reading this... -shifty eyes-

Special thanks: goes out to RedDwarfAddict who thought of the name 'poopums' specifically for one DT. XD Hope you don't mind that I borrowed your name!! Lots of hugs.

A/N: HAHAH! Half of you who let me know who you thought it was were wrong!! Right, one… I would be quite insulted if Jack had done that. I mean, he is SO much more subtle. That approach would have been almost degrading to his nature. XD

Two… I hope all of you people who thought it was Demas don't kill me.

Three…How can the Doctor be in human form when he's a wolf cuddling next to her on her pillow?

-cowers- don't kill me… don't kill me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the moonlight that filtered in through a little gap in the tent Rose could see the glowing smile that flitted across the figure's face. He (we've established this is a guy, right? Just checking.) leaned down closer but before he could gently touch his lips to hers, Rose pulled away in surprise. The figure on top of her flinched, and she cringed.

"How…?" she breathed in surprise as she allowed his head to drift downwards. It was all she could think of as his lips came nearer, and nearer… finally soft lips touched hers as the kiss bloomed and blossomed. Her arms moved around his neck and for a heady moment she forgot where she was. She let go and leaned back, sighing heavily.

The man gently slid across her, now resting on his elbows that were on either side. "I guess that means you like me," he whispered smiling as she strained upwards in an effort to reach his mouth. Rose wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and yanked his head down to hers.

"A taste of your own medicine, sir," she hissed as her hands drifted lightly under his shirt and across his chest, her fingers gently exploring as her tongue was allowed to explore his mouth.

She heard a deep, animal growl come from him and she smiled inwardly, in heaven herself. Her touch became light caresses across his chest and back, then along his spine. In one, smooth motion she flipped him beneath her, not batting an eyelash.

"What are you plans, miss Rose Tyler?" he whispered, more than just a little breathless. It hit her like a brick, a pleasant feeling that came from knowing that you're in the arms of the one you love. This wasn't Jack – the animal noise had taken care of that. This certainly wasn't Demas – she had never told him her last name.

The realization only made her love him the more for it, and she leaned down, lips to his ear, brushing the lobe gently. He tensed beneath her, but she smiled, knowing that it wasn't from unease. "A… taste…" She pressed her lips against his neck, and couldn't help but grin with pleasure when he let out a moan. "of… your own…" her fingers lightly played with his hair, and her eyes held a smouldering dark look. Her lips gently trailed along from his ear, to his cheek, to the corner of his mouth with a delicious seduction. His eyes widened –

Suddenly there was a noise from the outside of the tent. The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh as he wrapped his arms protectively around Rose, holding her close as she rolled off of him to face the entrance.

"Hey, Rose?" It was Jack. Rose let out a sigh of relief, but disappointment as well – disappointment that her playful time with the Doctor had been cut short. The Doctor squeezed her close, completely understanding her mood.

"Ye…yes, Jack?" Rose asked, feigning a sleepy response. It was all she could do to stop from giggling.

"Are you okay in there? Lonely?" His voice was clearly teasing. The Doctor tensed and Rose put an arm on his. He nodded silently and drew her closer.

"Nah, I'm okay. Doctor's keepin' me company," Rose assured him, so, so glad it was true.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Is something wrong?" He hesitated. "I thought I heard moaning a few minutes ago." So THAT was his reason. Rose smiled, and the Doctor had to hold back a chuckle. He suddenly buried his nose in the curve of her neck, almost making her shriek in surprise.

"Nothin', Doctor's havin a bad dream is all."

Jack paused again and Rose could really hear the deep concern in his voice. "A wolf having a bad dream can be dangerous, Rose. Maybe I should –"

"NO!" It came from Rose _and_ the Doctor at the same time, neither caring that it ruined their cover if Demas was nearby.

Jack hesitated, and his smile could easily be heard in his next teasing comments. "Okay, you two. Take it easy. Have fun." Rose could imagine the wink he would have given them and blushed. "Be a bit more quieter?" he offered at a whisper. "I bet Demas could hear you two a mile away. And when he has the time, Rose, wanna send the Doctor up to say hi to his other friend?"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances. "Sure," Rose whispered back, and settled against the Doctor as Jack's footsteps faded from their haven.

"Love of my life," the Doctor whispered against Rose's ear as he tugged her against his chest, and Rose quietly snickered. "Sweetheart," he continued, gently laying her down on the mattress below him, and she quietly giggled. "Sweetheart," he hissed as his lips met hers. Rose's giggle became a small laugh. "Poopums!" he completed, and Rose fully erupted into bouts of laughter as his fingers moved to stop them by touching her mouth lightly. It didn't work, and the Doctor was only too happy to oblige a passionate kiss, stifling the laughter and giving into sighs of pleasure.

Finally the Doctor let go, and Rose stared up into his dark eyes – eyes that were so full of life, of choices, of pain and of passion – this she realized, was for her. She shivered with delight and he noticed, smiling down on her. Rose realized she didn't know what time it is. She found the Doctor too distracting. "What time is it?" she asked gently, as if he should know. And he always did know.

"Somewhere after 12," admitted the Doctor was a small sigh. "I want this night… and your beauty… to last forever."

Rose couldn't hold back a laugh as she shoved him over. He obliged, sensing something was coming, and he was right. She was on top of him in a minute. "You…Doctor…" She gently gave him a kiss - which he responded to eagerly – as her fingers twirled curls in his unruly hair. "…need to work…" She kissed him again, just as lightly – too lightly for the Doctor. Why must she continue in her torment? He was ready – had been ready for a long time – to flip her over on her back and show her no mercy. "…on your…" She teased him by allowing her long, golden hair to drape down around his face, her scent almost too much for him. "…pick-up lines," she hissed, and kissed him passionately, just as he was ready to break. The Doctor relaxed in her embrace.

"You're just upset coz I stole them from A Knight's Tale," the Doctor whispered back, smiling as he gently caressed her shoulders, her thin pyjama shirt leaving exposed skin. Rose shivered against him as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed his neck. The Doctor felt like Silly Puddy that had been out in the sun too long just at her breathing on his neck.

"You enjoying this?" he asked breathlessly and slightly ruthlessly. He felt her smile against his neck and took a deep breath to control himself. _Dear Rassilon, help me. _He froze when he felt her tongue dart out and gently touch his neck – it nearly drove him mad. He roughly rolled them over and held down her arms with his strong hands.

Rose felt her heart fluttered with anticipation and expectation as she gazed up at her wolf – eyes gleaming with passion and so golden, hair askew from her fingers, lips stretching into a loving, graceful smile that she loved so well. She trembled when he lowered carefully and lightly rubbed his stomach across hers.

Rose turned her head when she felt his soft, even breath - slightly panting from the exertion - across her neck. "You love torturing me too," she whispered, and the Doctor cracked one of his wickedest and wildest grins.

"Naturally. Would it be better if I put the glasses on?" he teased her, face completely serious.

"No! That would be… too much."

The Doctor laughed and finally lowered his mouth to meet hers gently and softly. Rose sighed as he let her wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. He wrapped his own arms around her back and began to massage it in gentle and soothing motions as their tongues duelled for dominance.

Suddenly the tore apart and waited breathlessly as footsteps came nearer. Then, suddenly, the saw the sun. And, with a finally little whispered, 'Rose', the Doctor turned back into the wolf – and the footsteps drew nearer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You've probably figured out why he's doing it, but he still has to explain to Rose and Jack. Now, I understand, his first priority in this chapter was to make out with Rose… however, you can understand that the Doctor seems to think out of his character – usually explaining would be first and foremost. But… I'm allowed to have fun, right? –shifty eyes-


	10. Caught?

Tales of the Wolf

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caught?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello! Less than an hour ago my sister-in-law started to go into labor! I'm going to be an aunt! It just so happened that our parents happened to be having their nap, and my brother just kind of saunters down and goes… "Hey, mum and dad round?" "No, they're asleep." "Oh, okay… just that Kathleen's started to have contractions." Me: "o.O."

It was probably false, but still… they're probably at the hospital at the moment, checking out stuff. –leaves, comes back- Yeah, they are. Their car's not here. Anyway, so if I get a little bit side tracked you know why.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Rose rolled over on her chest and pretended to be asleep. The figure knocked on a metal pole. "Rose? Time to wake up."

Rose rolled over, stretched and yawned, a small smile gracing her lips. They hadn't been found out. "Demas?" she asked, pretending to be sleepy. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning." Rose groaned.

"Fine – I'll be out in a minute."

"You might as well pack your things." Rose nodded as Demas' footsteps receded into the distance. She glanced over to where the Doctor-Wolf was curled up in a ball – pretending to sleep or actually sleeping Rose couldn't tell.

She reached over and hissed, "Doctor, wake up now."

The Doctor opened his eyes, blinked once, and closed them again. _Not yet_.

"Yes yet!" The Doctor yawned and rolled over to Rose, then attacked her with a series of licks. Rose giggled as she wrapped her arms around the wriggling mass of fur and limbs. "Go on out and I'll just be a minute getting dressed," Rose told him, running her hands through his fur one last time.

With a nod the Doctor raced from the tent . _Hurry, _he urged her.

Rose was almost finished her packing when she heard a yelp.

"Doctor!!" she called. _Where are you??_

_**Stay inside, Rose!!**_

Rose held in her breath as footsteps drew nearer. _Doctor??_

_**It's a – **_She heard a large thump and a painful whimper as something heavily dropped to the ground.

_Doctor! _Rose's concern was overwhelming when he didn't reply. She reached over and grabbed a long pipe beside her – it was an extra in case her tent leaked – and slowly withdrew the tent opening… and was grabbed by two big rough hands. She squirmed, trying to escape the man's grasp, but unable to do so.

"Come 'n, girlie," the man grunted as he hoisted the struggling Rose up into arms as he stood up. He took one large hand and raked his dirty fingers through her long blonde hair, tilting her head up to see her delicate pale throat and pulse point fluttering. As Rose said nothing, he grunted and she noticed that Jack and Demas were being held tightly by two other men, and there was a lump on the ground indicating the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried out, but he didn't stir. Another man came up to her and grabbed her from the one who had captured her to begin with and forced her over to the others.

"Is that it?" one of them asked roughly.

"Yes, it's only us," Demas answered quietly.

"Let's get going."

The four men forced Rose, Demas and Jack into the trees as the biggest one picked up the Doctor and carried him roughly.

"What about the Cama'chs?" Demas asked, walking.

"Forget the dumb animals," one growled, and shoved Rose forward.

Jack glared at him angrily. "Leave her alone." Just to get him annoyed the man pushed Rose again, harder than necessary. It certainly did the job. "Oh, now I'm really mad!" He shoved the man behind him and tripped him up, taking him by surprise. Rose's guard watched for a moment, and that was all she needed. She whirled around and kicked his shin as she threw a mighty punch that gave him a black eye. Jack came behind the man and hit the back of his head with a log, sending him into an unconscious state on the ground.

Rose and Jack stood aside, breathing heavily. They turned to the two men, one holding the Doctor, one holding Demas. The big, burly fellow set down the wolf carefully and approached the two cautiously, wielding the tent rod that he had taken from Rose when he had grabbed her.

Jack and Rose exchanged glances before slowly advancing. Demas suddenly stepped forward and suddenly Rose knew it was all over. Jack must have realized it too, because he stopped as well. Three people were advancing on them now – they didn't have enough strength to fight all of them.

"It's over," Demas told them quietly as he raised his hand and let it fall hard on the back of Jack's head. He fell immediately, knocked out. Rose let out a small whimper as the big man approached her. A painful burst of light, and then she was in darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose groaned. She tried sitting up, but her head exploded with pain. She lay back down and gingerly touched it, grimacing at the feel of dried up blood. She turned at the sound of another moan and noticed for the first time where she was. She was in a dark and cool tent, lying on a pallet.

"Rose?" It was a hoarse whisper, but it was definitely Jack.

"Jack."

"You're alive." The relief was obvious. "I think we're in a tent somewhere."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," she murmured and winced. "I think Demas is one of them."

"I haven't noticed," Jack answered dryly.

Rose suddenly sat up with a start and ignored the jab of pain as the blood rushed to her head. "Where's the Doctor?"

Something jingled as Jack sat up too, suddenly concerned. "I don't know where they put him."

Rose frowned and shifted her ankle. There was something very cold attached to them, now that she thought about it… the something jangled. _Cuffs! _Rose moaned. _What do they think we're gonna do, attack them with a pillow? _

_I'm glad to see you can keep your sense of humour._

Rose couldn't hide her relief. _Doctor!_

_I'm around, Rose. _ The voice was oddly assuring. _Although, strictly speaking, you did manage to knock out two of their men and were only caught when the other three knocked you out with large bars. _

_How'd you know?_

_I'm an astrologer like Vanessa, can't you tell? _

_Hah ha, very funny._

_You're the one who said that barbarians were 'Celtic football fans'._

Silence. And then:

_Rose, I'm in my human form._

Rose got startled out of her thoughts as terror overwhelmed her. What would they do when they found out the Doctor was not a dog but an alien that looked like a human?

_Shoot._

_Precisely._

_What are we gonna do?_

"Rose?" Jack's voce interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah?"

His voice lowered into a whisper.

"I have the sonic screwdriver."

"Oh."

_That's_ what they were going to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turns out false labor - but they're gonna seduce her Wednesday if she doesn't have the baby by then. I GOT DOCTOR WHO SOUNDTRACK AND I'M SO HAPPY I COULD BURST!!


	11. Unknown

Tales Of The Wolf

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just a mention, this isn't meant for young kids. There is a lot of beat up scenes, with blood and stuff… and torture, so you shouldn't read this in that case. It's nothing too graphic, but it is still pretty brutal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

Unknown

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Done." The voice was a harsh whisper followed by a careful clinking and clicking sound and the soft, comforting buzz and glow of the sonic screwdriver.

"Me next, I guess," Rose whispered back to Jack, and Jack squinted in the darkness to see her.

"Here ya go." He tossed the slim tube and she caught it easily, clicking it to the appropriate setting before aiming it at the chains that bound her. "Got it?"

"Finally."

Jack slowly stood up, and all Rose heard was a soft patter; no metal. Rose followed suit and gasped with pain. Jack lurched forward and caught her around her waist as she stumbled and almost fell.

"Easy," he whispered against her hair, berating himself for not warning her beforehand.

"My legs are asleep," Rose managed to gasp in a barely coherent hiss.

"Figured they might be." Jack held her until she felt she could stand without his help. He sighed at his aching limbs and throbbing head and neck.

"Let's go get him," Rose whispered, and tucked the sonic screwdriver into her jean pocket as she managed to start to walk, wincing every now and then at the pins and needles feeling.

Jack nodded and followed her to the tent entrance. He slowly pushed back his side of the flap just a miniscule so that they wouldn't be noticed. Rose did the same on her side, and they peered out.

There they were, sitting on logs surrounding a fire, just like a camping trip, five in total. They were even roasting marshmallows. Beyond them, Rose caught a flash of metal in the shadows. Another tent.

_Rose, this collar you gave me… it kind of… hurts._

Rose gave a little start at that thought in her mind and trained her mind on the Doctor, trying to reassure him that they were on their way.

_Good._

Rose and Jack slowly leaned back, letting the tent flap fall. "What do we do?" she whispered to him.

Jack frowned, and then reached forward to carefully look out again. "We could go around that circle of light and they would never notice," he whispered thoughtfully.

"We'd have to get there first," Rose protested. "How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know," Jack replied, frustrated. "I'm trying to think." He thought of something. "Rose," he whispered, "distraction would be good right now."

Rose stared at him. "You can't," she protested.

"I have to," he argued. "Someone has to save the Doctor, then once he's out you all can come and save me again."

Rose sighed. "Fine. What you going to do?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose was crouched just outside the tent. After rolling up her sweater, a blanket, Jack's blanket and the chains together, it had the vague form of a person lying on the cot. It wasn't much, but it would do for at least a few minutes – as long as none of the men checked very closely. According to Jack, she had rolled out of the tent when no one was looking in that direction and had crawled slowly and painstakingly around the corner out of the circle of light to some trees. She was currently crouched behind a tree, waiting impatiently and nervously for her cue. She was very close to reaching the Doctor.

Suddenly Jack called from inside the tent. "GUAA-AARDS!"

One of the men groaned and spit tobacco into the fire. Rose thought he looked like Captain Hook. _That's what I'll call him._ "Jest when we're taken' a break theys haf to start a holleren'."

Another man with big eyebrows nudged him with a toe. _That would be Bushy Eyebrows._ "Go see what he wants then, mate."

Captain Hook groaned again and stood up with reluctance before grabbing his stun gun from his holster. He headed towards the tent. "I'm a comin, ya fat piece of beef…"

_This is it,_ Rose told herself, and as a man coughed loudly, she darted from behind her tree and rolled behind another one. _Another one, come on, another one._

"Meybe singin' will shut hem up," one man who had a long scar across his cheek suggested, and the others howled with laughter.

Rose didn't have time to think beyond, _I'm calling him Scar Face_. She darted out of cover and made a run for it. One second, two seconds… three seconds… _Right there._ She ran into the tent, just in time. Captain Hook came sauntering back out. "He's jest complainin' and a good thumpin' nucked 'im right out."

"The girl?" one asked, and Rose realized with disgust it was Demas.

"Still out cold."

Rose turned her back on the voices and had to stifle a gasp at what she saw. The Doctor was on his hands and knees, chained to the dirt floor. His shirt was ripped and she saw large welts and whip marks on his back. His pants were fine, however, but he could barely move. Rose rushed forward and at the movement, he tried revolving his head, but it hurt so much he was unable to.

"Doctor…" she whispered with tears in her eyes as she gently stroked his hair that was greasy and matted to his head with sweat and pain. The word and the feel of her fingers made him jerk up in an effort to reach her, but Rose gently pushed him back down.

"Rose…" he croaked, but Rose shushed him before he managed to speak anymore.

"Shah, now, I'm here…" she kept repeating as she kept stroking. After a few moments she pulled out the sonic screwdriver and with trembling fingers clicked it to the appropriate setting. With a little give, the chains deteriorated into lumps of metal and the Doctor's hands were free. He almost crashed downwards onto his face if it weren't for Rose holding him up. "Almost done," she grunted softly, and moved to get his ankles. With a loud, satisfying yet frightening click, the Doctor was finally free.

He fell to his chest, panting heavily. "Rose," he managed to whisper, "Rose…"

Rose released the pink collar that almost strangled and looked around, searching around for something to give him, anything for him to drink. She stared at the angry wounds that were cracked open on his back and winced. She finally found a bucket and dipper and moved slowly and carefully over to grab them. Her breathing became laboured as she struggled to lift the heavy bucket without much noise. "Here you go, Doctor… let's drink, yeah?"

Rose helped the Doctor raise his head as she ladled the liquid into the dipper and made him slowly sip at it. "You think you can manage to whisper?" she asked him softly.

The Doctor nodded as his arms came around her waist, pulling her against him. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. The words were somewhat slurred with fatigue, but they were there and coherent.

"Yes, but you don't seem like it." The anger she felt boiled over. "Who did this to you?" she hissed. "Why?"

The Doctor frowned. "Not now. They don't know I'm human, not yet. But it won't take them long to find out… they'll be coming in a moment now."

"We need to get you out of here," Rose told him, and grabbed hold of his hand, careful of the bruises. "Can you stand up and walk?"

"Yes." He stood and gasped in surprise without taking a foot forward.

Rose frowned and rubbed his shoulder – swiftly removing her hand when she saw him wince. "Easy there… I know how you feel. Legs aren't fun when they're asleep."

The Doctor smiled briefly and grimaced because it hurt. "Let's go now."

Rose didn't argue. She slowly led him to the tent entrance, and they both peered out…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Captain Hook was chewing more tobacco, Scar Face was smoking a pipe, Bushy Eyebrows was eating a burnt marshmallow, Demas was putting more wood on the fire, Big Strong Man who had captured Rose was reading a book and Asthma Lunatic was having another round of coughing. They were all facing away from the Doctor's tent.

The Doctor didn't have time to ask any questions, and Rose didn't have any time to answer them. She heard a loud sounding **CLINK! **from her old tent and tugged the Doctor forward as everyone sat up with alertness.

"Go see whet's up," Captain Hook ordered Demas.

"Why should _I_? I'm in charge after all," Demas protested indignantly.

"You're _also_ the one who refused to hand them over outside the city," Scar Face countered with a sneer.

"Don't talk to me like that or I'll bludgeon you to death," Demas growled as he stood up and walked over to the tent. He swept it aside and entered swiftly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose and the Doctor made a run for it as Asthma Lunatic began another round of coughing. That was all they could afford. Rose ran into a string of bushes and took the chance. She took out the sonic screwdriver and clicked it on once, then twice. Metal reflecting off the moon flashed back simply at her. Rose tucked the sonic screwdriver in again and grabbed the Doctor's hand again just as there were a bunch of howls from the campfire.

"THEY ESCAPED!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Thick Thick Thicketty Thickface

Tales Of The Wolf

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Where the Doctor would have stayed frozen on the spot, Rose acted immediately. "Come on," she growled at him urgently in a low voice as she grabbed his arm and shook it. She didn't stop as she tugged him along – he trailed behind her like an obedient dark haired, brown eyed puppy dog, albeit slightly exhausted.

"What was all that clanging about anyway?" he wondered very quietly after her. Rose ignored him as she darted quickly past a branch and pulled another one out of the way for her friend. "Rose?" the Doctor hissed persistently, dodging a tree.

Suddenly Rose's hand flew up to her lips as she shushed the Doctor quickly. Both their ears perked as they heard wood cracking under weight of some kind.

Rose saw a light.

Instinctively she turned, grabbed the Doctor round the waist before even he could respond, and dived for the nearest cover, pulling him with her. She went down with a thud as her leg and stomach crashed into a hard surface, sending a jarring pain through her thigh and up her side. The Doctor let out a whimper beside her and Rose slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up until I say so!" she hissed viciously into his ear, too afraid and too alert to be gentler. Rose forced herself to be calm, quiet and still, but she could have sworn that the figure could hear her heartbeat pounding 100 miles away.

The Doctor had calmed down enough and had so softly and gently removed her hand from his mouth that Rose wouldn't have known he had done it if she hadn't felt it. He grabbed her hand now and squeezed it tightly, trying to demonstrate his faith in her. Rose realized that he wasn't nearly in as good as a condition as he usually was and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself even more. She squeezed back, moving her right hand just the tiniest fraction of an inch.

The light flickered – passed over them… and came back.

"_Rose_," a voice whispered – it made her heart beat faster. "_Rose,__I know you're in there… somewhere. You and your precious __**'dog'**_," it hissed, spitting as if its mouth was full of venom. It went on, the voice that grated, taunting both of them… The next words stopped both Rose and the Doctor in their tracks. "_Except, there's more to you 'dog' isn't there?" _ Footsteps faded, drew closer and faded again, always the light shining past the two bodies that lay frozen in the undergrowth. _"Rose," _the voice whispered again, now in a loving caress that had the Doctor tightening his fingers on her hand protectively.

"Rose, why would _I _hurt _you? _It's your dog I'm after – not you – though… if you were to come out too…" the voice hesitated, considering words – or maybe, perhaps, lingering to entice – "We could work something out temporary, if not permanent…" Rose almost gave a gasp of pain as the Doctor's hand tightened even more on hers. She felt him tense beside him, any moment ready to spring –

_No,_ Rose thought firmly, gritting her teeth and setting her jaw in a determined way. _He _wants_ the Doctor to come out – Doctor, he's winding you up, don't you see? _She bit her cheek and held on for all she was worth. _You're not going anywhere, mister, _she muttered in her head.She almost gave a squeak of frustration. The Doctor tugged soundlessly on her hand, but she refused to let go. _Not without taking me, too._ This was coming apparent to the Doctor as well because he ceased to struggle, albeit reluctantly.

Rose eased off, but didn't let go completely. Suddenly without warning, the Doctor wrenched his hand away from her grasp and, with a brief good luck kiss (or was it good bye?) and a whisper to stay low until he called, he sneaked around the edge of bushes silently, away from Rose.

Rose was too weary to charge after him, elbows out – he knew what he was doing.

Of course, just because he knew what he was doing didn't mean that he wasn't an idiot who would just about manage to get them all killed.

Rose closed her eyes and prayed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor, as soon as he made sure he was well away from Rose, stood up, walked forward and cleared his throat loudly – loud enough that Rose jumped out of her skin and loud enough that the figure with the flashlight whirled around and aimed it directly into his eyes. He winced with momentary blindness as the light immediately moved.

"Who are you?" The figure asked roughly, not whispering anymore.

It was Demas.

The Doctor ignored the question even as he grimaced at the knowledge of who this man was, and went on cheerfully, "I didn't like what you were saying a few moments ago. Actually, I don't like your face, Thickhead."

Demas looked at the Doctor blankly for a few moments before he scowled, dark and threatening. "What did you call me?" he growled.

"Thickhead," the Doctor answered back cheerfully, not noticing the death glare Demas shot him – or was choosing not to notice. "You know, you're mister Thick Thick Thicketty Thickface from Thick Town Thickainia, and so's your…" he quirked an eyebrow, "mum!"

Demas turned a vibrant shade of red as he lunged at the Doctor, discarding all manliness as he shouted very loudly, "MY MUMMY'S NOT THICK!!!"

The Doctor chortled and stepped a fraction to the side and Demas missed him by an inch. After all, he was already off when he started. "Is too!" he called back, still laughing like a school boy, thouroghly enjoying himself. "Mummy's boy, Mummy's boy!" he taunted.

"Am not!" Demas shouted again and moved to tackle the Doctor. Rose, from where she still lay, stifled a chuckle.

Suddenly there was a thud as someone landed on the ground behind her and then there was silence.

Rose stiffened as she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

She had nowhere else to hide.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
